Le chandail Perdu
by Girafe13
Summary: C’était un pull de sa mère. Avec un beau et grand “F” cousu en or dessus. George cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu’il pleurait. OS R&R, ça ferait mon bonheur!


_Le Blabla inutile de l'auteur est présenté en collaboration avec Patati&cie, notre cher commenditaire de tous les disclamers de ce monde._

Blabla inutile que vous pouvez sauter si vous voulez:** Salut à tous! Voici mon nouveau OS encore (et oui pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu "Au delà du miroir" -publicité gratuite? noooon je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!- ne savent pas de quoi je parle) sur George et son deuil. Mais c'était la dernière chose que j'écrit sur lui à propos de son cher Fred, la prochaine fic que je vais écrire (quand j'aurai terminé ma fic "Nous ne sommes plus au Kansas", qui raconte l'histoire de Lily qui vit un rêve éveillé un brin déjanté, bien entendu) bref, la prochaine fic que je vais écrire sera un gros délire sur Harry&cie qui... ah secret! Héhé... Je vous retrouverai peut-être dans une de ces histoires!**

**Draco: Bon, ça suffit, le Blabla? Je vois plusieurs lecteurs qui se sont endormis!**

**Auteur: NON! Réveillez-vous! Ouvrez vos yeux, ça va vraiment mieux pour lire, je vous le garanti!**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**&&&...**

Dans un _crac_ sonore, George transplana, suivi de sa famille, jusqu'au Terrier dans un mélange de larmes et de soulagement. La guerre était finie, Voldemort n'était plus, merci bien à Harry Potter. Mais Fred lui, ne verrait jamais ce monde nouveau.

_Fred…_

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche et sa blessure à l'oreille émit une douleur brève mais sourde et puissante à l'évocation du nom de son frère jumeau. George ne voulait plus penser à son frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et oublier que Fred n'était plus là. Au moins, dans ses rêves, il y avait une chance pour que le jeune homme l'y rejoigne…

George releva la tête et eut un pincement au coeur en voyant le Terrier, toujours aussi de travers et un peu à l'abandon vu leur fuite précipitée il y a quelques mois. Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill et Charlie apparurent alors dans des éclatements de crac! qui firent l'effet de coups de fusils dans l'air inanimé de cette froide matinée nuageuse. Molly prit une profonde inspiration avant de se frayer un chemin vers leur maison, secouant au passage sa baguette magique vers le terrain qui redevint relativement propre. Son mari la suivi, non sans avoir échangé quelques regards avec ses autres fils, cherchant en vain à croiser celui de George. Il haussa les épaules face à son échec et se dépêcha de rattraper Molly qui s'était déjà engouffrée dans le vestibule.

George sentait derrière son dos le poids des regards des ses frères et de sa soeur. Il aurait voulu qu'ils arrêtent de le dévisager comme si il était un mort-vivant ou quelque chose de ce genre. Remplit d'amertume, il s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à son père quand soudain, Charlie prit la parole d'un ton alarmé et ses paroles firent chavirer encore plus le coeur de George:

-Où son Percy et Ron? Ils devraient être là je ne-

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut enterrée par deux crac! caractéristiques et des bruits de lutte. George se retourna rapidement tandis qu'un éclair roux passait dans son champ de vision et que deux silhouettes familières tombèrent dans la poussière juste devant lui, se rouant de coup et criant des insultes:

-Crétin! Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille?!, fit la voix de Ron, essouflée.

-Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!, hurla un Percy méconnaissable, se déchaînant contre Ron, ses lunettes de travers, les yeux remplit de larmes.

Il y eut d'autres exclamations étouffées. Ceux qui restaient debout se remirent de leur surprise et se précipitèrent pour séparer les deux hommes. Bill empoigna Ron par le bras et Ginny par l'autre tandis que George et Charlie s'occupèrent de Percy. Ron se calma aussitôt. George en déduisit qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre face à un Percy enragé pour une raison obscure. Ron essuya un filet de sang qui lui coulait de la bouche du revers de sa main pendant que Percy se débattait encore, esseyant d'apercevoir ceux qui le retenait:

-Lâchez-moi! Lâche-moi, Fred!

Tous eurent le souffle coupé et se retournèrent vers George, attendant une réaction. Abasourdi, celui-ci lâcha Percy et resta là, les bras ballants. Percy s'apperçut bien vite de son erreur et arrêta de se débattre. Un immense et lourd silence s'installa alors, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre. Percy, enfin, s'éclaircit la gorge:

-Je… Je voulais dire…

-On sait très bien ce que tu voulais dire, imbécile, cracha Ron, encore fâché de la bataille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Bill avant que Percy puisse répliquer.

-Il a dit que… commença Ron.

-Tout est de ma faute, lâcha Percy en portant ses mains à son visage pour cacher ses larmes, j'aurait pu éviter que…Que Fred…

Le même tic nerveux agita le coin de la bouche de George au nom de son frère. Tous restèrent silencieux. Puis, Ginny prit la parole d'une voix douce:

-Non, c'est un mensonge. Personne ne pouvait se préparer à une explosion comme celle-là. Même pas Frederic.

Percy laissa retomber ses mains, l'air penaud. À sa plus grande surprise, George prit la parole:

-Nous devrions rentrer.

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence et prirent le chemin de leur maison, George fermant marche. Percy renifla et Ron lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Ginny mit sa main dans celle de Charlie. Ils entrèrent tous, laissant George seul sur le paillason. Il inspira profondément avant de suivre les autres.

En entrant, George fut tiraillé par d'innombrables souvenirs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la cusine: Molly préparait déjà le repas du midi. Ses gestes manquaient de naturels et son visage était crispé, comme si elle s'efforçait de penser à des choses plus joyeuses. Son père était assis à table, le regard vitreux, Bill, Charlie et Ginny déjà à ses côtés. Il soupira et monta lourdement les marches vers sa chambre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Sa famille était brisée et il lui semblait que plus rien ne pourrait réparer le tord qui avait été commis.

Il arriva au palier, s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta. Devait-il vraiment ouvrir la porte? Il ferma les yeux, rassembla son courage, mit la main sur la poignée et poussa le battant.

La chambre vide était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée: en désordre. Des détritus jonchaient le sol, surtout des vielles boîtes à Flemmes et des Pastilles de Gerbe. George ferma la porte derrière lui et se pencha pour ramasser le fouillis. Cela lui occuperait les mains et l'empêcherait de penser à…

Ses mouvements se firent plus brusques et saccadés pendant que son esprit dérivait une fois de plus vers Fred et George lança d'une force injustifiée les vieilleries dans la poubelle, comme si celles-ci l'avait particulièrement offensé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il devint évident que la chambre était propre. Le regard de George se posait partout sauf sur le lit jumeau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un profond chagrin s'empara du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'étala sur son lit, le regard obstinément au plafond. Après quelques minutes, il soupira et céda à la tentation: il se leva, parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparait du lit de son jumeau et s'assit doucement dessus. George ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Mais c'était encore pire quand il fermait les yeux, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était Fred (nouveau tic nerveux) allongé par terre, un sourire, son dernier, étampé sur ses lèvres…

George rouvrit les yeux, remplit d'horreur. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, sinon, il allait finir fou. Il pencha son regard par terre et une forme étrange attira soudain son attention: un chiffon informe dépassait de dessous le lit.

George se pencha, intrigué. Il tendit la main et ramassa le bout de tissu dans ses mains. Il le retourna. Celui-ci avait une couleur rouge orangé qui lui rapellait quelque chose. Il déplia la boule de tissu et quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, son coeur arrêta de battre.

C'était un pull de sa mère. Avec un beau et grand "F" cousu en or dessus. George cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Il crispa ses doigts autour du chandail. Il lui manquait tellement!

George se leva d'un mouvement brusque, aveuglé, et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour ranger le chandail le plus loin possible de lui. Soudain, son coeur manqua un battement: il avait vu Fred!

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et chercha aux alentours, son coeur soudainement battant la chamade. Il essuya d'un air furieux les larmes qui lui coulait le long de ses joues et se retourna vers l'image de Fred, remplit d'espoir crédule. Un éclair roux le fit retourner la tête…

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il regardait son reflet dans le miroir, George se traita d'imbécile et de crétin fini. Fred ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il fallait se faire à l'idée.

George soupira. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa chambre et fut prit d'un sentiment d'oppressement soudain. Il sortit en trombe et dévala les escaliers. Il sauta les trois dernières marches, ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la cuisine, et fonça droit dans Harry Potter.

Les yeux verts du Survivant s'agrandirent un instant sous l'effet de la surprise. George se recula un peu, encore sonné du choc.

-Salut, Harry, marmonna-t-il, désolé pour… Enfin…

-Salut, George. J'étais venu pour parler à Ron et à… À Ginny. Est-ce qu'ils sont là?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Ils doivent être dans leurs chambres.

-Merci.

Avat de partir, Harry se retourna et, un peu gauchement, le serra dans ses bras. George, surpris, ne sut comment réagir.

-Bon bien… À plus tard, George, fit Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le jeune homme roux regarda l'Élu s'avancer dans l'escalier et disparaître au bout des marches. George resta un moment immobile, ne sachant plus trop pourquoi il était là, puis se souvint qu'il voulait aller à la cuisine et, sans réfléchir, poussa la porte juste au moment où trois hiboux s'engouffraient par la fenêtre.

Arthur Weasley sursauta lorsque son fils fit irruption dans la pièce en même temps que le courrier mais se reprit bien vite en s'affairant à enlever les lettres des pattes des hiboux impatients. Dans un grand fracas de plumes, ceux-ci s'envolèrent de nouveau par la fenêtre ouverte. Après quelques secondes, tendit silencieusement deux lettres à George. Celui-ci, surprit, les prit, s'assit à la table de la cuisine et lut la première lettre d'un seul trait:

_Cher George, vieille branche,_

_Je ne peux exprimer en mots ce que je ressens face au départ de ton frère. Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de tout cela dans un avenir prochain. Je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi, mon vieux, et si tu as besoin d'aide avec la boutique, n'hésite surtout pas. Ça me ferait même plaisir de venir t'aider pour les premiers jours._

_J'ai hâte de te parler de vive voix, mais prends ton temps pour… Enfin, pour ce qui te plaira de faire. Repose-toi bien et surtout, je t'interdit de sombrer dans la délinquence plus que tu ne l'est déjà, comme en allant proposer ta candidature comme chef auprès des Géants ou toute autre forme de stupidités (pour un temps au moins)!_

_Bref, prends soin de toi,_

_Ton ami, Lee Jordan._

_PS: Ton frère aurait approuvé l'idée des Géants et c'est ce qui me permet de savoir que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je le sais, j'ai déjà essayé de suivre ses conseils._

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de George et c'est avec le coeur presque léger qu'il ouvrit son autre enveloppe:

_Cher George,_

_J'espère que tu te remet bien. Je t'ai vu après la Bataille Finale et tu avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Oh, je suppose que je t'ennuie en ce moment. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je t'écrit en fait. N'importe quoi pour m'occuper mes mains._

_J'ai sortit avec ton frère jusqu'à ce vous soyez partis de Poudlard, je suppose que tu t'en souviens. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas important, ce que je voulais te parler, c'était de toi. J'aimerais te revoir un jour que tu voudras, n'importe lequel. J'aimerais qu'on parle de choses et d'autres. Pour te changer les idées, tu vois._

_Enfin, fait-en ce que tu en veux. Réponds-moi par hibou._

_J'espère te revoir un jour prochain,_

_Angelina Johnson_

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages. George, le coeur un peu moins en peine, jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine où le reste de sa famille était présent, maintenant. Pendant qu'il lisait sa lettre, Molly avait apellé sa famille à dîner. Parce que la vie continuait et que les funérailles allaient se passer que dans une semaine. George observa les visages autour de lui. Chacun esseyait tant bien que mal d'occuper un silence gêné et tous évitant de regarder la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Il y avait Harry et Ginny, se souriant timidement, Ron qui venait de se servir une portion qui aurait nourrit trois personnes, Charlie et toutes ses brûlures parlant avec animation à Percy, qui lui même ne se rendait pas compte que ses oeufs au bout de sa cuiller dégoutaient lentement mais sûrement sur ses genoux tant il était absorbé par la discussion. Bill qui écrivait une lettre à Fleur tout en mangeant et son père et sa mère parlant du beau temps qu'il faisait et que c'était agréable, ah ça oui!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron se leva d'un bond, et tous tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ses oreilles avaient prit une intéressente teinte de rouge:

-Je… Je crois que c'est Hermione, fit-il, alors que plusieurs autres coups résonnaient à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, fit Molly en préparant déjà une autre assiette, va ouvrir!

Ron avait déjà disparut dans le hall et on entendit clairement ouvrir la porte et des salutations gênées.

Harry se leva aussi, et intercepta ses deux meilleurs amis juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la cuisine. Molly jeta un coup d'oeil à la chaise vide à côté de George, puis marmonna quelque chose comme: _c'est ridicule… Gaspiller de l'espace ainsi…_

Elle tira néamoins une nouvelle chaise et fit un peu de place entre Harry et Ron pour placer la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. George les observa alors s'échanger les nouvelles. La jeune fille venait tout juste de rapatrier ses parents par le premier avion qui partait d'Australie. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent et on évita soigneusement de parler des choses qui pourrait rouvrir les blessures pas tout à fait cicatrisées. Tous souriaient et blaguaient à qui mieux mieux.

Et même si Fred était partit, George se dit en serrant les lettres dans ses mains qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu dans la grande guerre. Il lui restait quelque chose de très cher sur qui il pouvait compter, toujours.

Et ce quelque chose, c'était sa famille.

_FIN_

**Et maintenant... Vos yeux sont lourds... Je vous ait en plein contrôle... Déplacez votre souris sur le carré vert... Et quand je taperai dans mes mains, vous allez laisser une jolie review!**

**CLAC!**

**Bises, Audrey**


End file.
